


Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 5: Scars
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	Scars

“Are your eye really blind?” Byleth looked at Dimitri.

He didnt wanted to tell others about this. He lied about his eye just lost some of it’s sight but in reality his eye was totally blind. He shouldn’t been put that confession at advice box. “Yeah. I didnt wanted to tell others.”

“You dont want to worry them.”

Dimitri nodded. He took his eyepatch, skin around the eye was really scarred. He took a serious blow from one enemy. Recovering from this injury took for awhile. It’s almost killed him.

Having one eye made everything more harder for Dimitri. He had to be more carefull.

Byleth looked at him while Dimitri put his eyepatch back. “It’s was a serious injury. I had to heal it myself. Sadly I wasnt able to save my eye.”

Byleth remained silent, trying to order his thoughts. Dimitri waited…

“Dimitri.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t hide your injuries anymore. What if they gotten worse?”

Dimitri didnt thinked that. He looked down. Byleth was right. They could gotten worse. He was lucky that they didnt gotten much worse. Sometimes his eye was giving him pain. He really should get checked. “You are right. I will no longer do that.”

Byleth smiled and hold his hand.

“Thank you Byleth.”


End file.
